Let's Teach Them a Lesson Teacher Kakashi Love Story
by MissusHatake
Summary: What happens when the new teacher at Konoha's best high school comes to meet a rather secretive and well-loved teacher? Teacher!Kakashi x Teacher!OC
1. Chapter 1

_I guess it's true what they say. That we all learn something new everyday. The human mind is always taking in information and storing it whether we're aware of it or not. Everyone learns in different ways, some of which I have yet to realise myself. As a teacher however, it's my responsibility to delve into the psyche of each and every student and help strengthen their mind and broaden their knowledge. _

Monday morning, it was roughly 8:00 A.M and the class was just starting. Being a first year teacher seemed easy, rather fun to be quite honest. I had always liked the idea of helping the younger generation learn and take control of their knowledge. Fortunately for me, there was an opening at one of the largest high schools in the area. I could hear the quiet babble of students, one to another about juicy summer gossip and events.

"Okay class, I'm going to be taking role, if you could please stop talking." I announced as I stood up.

My golden eyes surveyed the classroom, some students still whispering to one another, but for the most part, a lot of them were quiet. Going through the list of names, I watched as hands went up, matching each name to the face. I knew students like the idea of a teacher knowing their name, it helped the relationship between teacher and student.

_Growing up, I lacked an enthusiastic teacher. Many of us were just a name on a paper that she had to grade. Halfheartedly she would give us all 100% just to avoid the troubles of having to grade work. She counted it all as 'class participation.' __**Bullshit**__. That's how I saw it growing up. A sorry excuse of a teacher that had a book teach us each lesson while she claimed we all had perfect class participation. _

Finishing the list of names, I flashed a warm smile. It was obvious I wanted to be there and teach. A few students appeared to be half asleep, others continuing their previously started conversation, a select few actually smiling back. At least knowing a few had the same enthusiasm as me kept the morning positive.

"Okay, well my name is Dominique Maggio. However, you all may call me Ms. Maggio." she announced to the class.

More silence, not many cared. Perhaps the way I remembered students in school was a bit different? Nonetheless I continued on, deciding not to dwell on the lack of enthusiasm.

"Today I think we should do an exercise to introduce ourselves to one another." I suggested happily.

A few sighs could be heard, which was to be expected. It was cliche to start the new school year with all the cheesy introduction activities that many halfheartedly completed. Luckily, I had learnt and read up on a few interesting introduction activities that would wake the kids up.

"Okay. Well I am sure many of you are thinking,_'Great. another boring and useless introduction activity.'_...This activity will actually be done tomorrow because of what it requires." I started, grabbing the attention of a majority of the kids. I smiled and paced around the font of the classroom, pushing my glasses up on the bridge of my nose with my forefinger.

"Tomorrow I want you each to bring in your favourite dish, or food. Please supply enough for each person from the class to try. In addition to that, I ask that you each bring one thing that helps define who you are. Now this item, it can be anything from a childhood item, to a pet." I explained. "However, if you do take a pet in, please make sure it is friendly and won't try to eat another student." I added with a small laugh.

"Any questions?"

With that, about 6 hands shot up into the air with the quickest agility.

Pointing to a girl with long, blonde hair a pointed to her hand and hesitated. "Don't tell me, uh... Miss Yamanaka?" I asked with a soft grin.

"Oh, you can just call me Ino." she replied with a small nod.

I took mental note and nodded before tilting my head. "Alright, Ino, what is your question sweetie?"

"You said pets are allowed, but what about family members?"

I took a moment to think. In all honesty, I was unsure about that. "I'll talk to the principal during lunch and ask, I'll be sure to let you know before the end of the day." I assured her with a nod and grin.

The small blonde smiled back, as if to say 'okay'. My attention then turned to a brunette who had two buns on the top of her head. "Ah, TenTen...?" I asked smiling. As she gave an approving nod I mentally cheered, I was getting the names and faces correct right away which even surprised me.

"We are allowed weapons? And for food, if we wanted could we bring two dishes?" She asked.

"I hate to say it, but weapons are not allowed. Just as jutsus are prohibited, so are weapons...I'm sorry Tenten. On a lighter note, yes you may bring in more than one dish." I told her. She appeared to be a bit bummed about the no weapons rule. I could only assume she specialised in weapons and that they were special to her. My attention tuned in to one more hand. It was male with long black hair, his eyes pale. A Huuga.

" ?" I asked softly.

"Neji." he firmly stated. "If we don't care to participate, will we get an F?" he asked, his voice stern and sharp. He obviously wasn't too impressed with my plans which wasn't too much of a surprise that a few students still didn't want to participate. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but to take it personally and stood quiet a moment.

"Yes, You will." a deep and smooth voice said, the sound coming from the door way of the classroom.

Hearing a male's voice, obviously that of an adult, everyone paused and turned to see a silver haired man. His nose and mouth were covered by a white hospital mask. I blinked and snapped out of my slight trance, slightly hurt by the student's bluntness. Who was he and why did he have a mask on?

"Oh, my apologies... , I am the teacher next to you, ." he said introducing himself, he gave a smile that caused his eyes to close.

I blushed and cleared my throat. "Oh, hello . Thank you for stopping by." I said with a small smile. Being new, I had yet to know many of the other teachers very well, of course I saw them occasionally throughout the summer for teacher meetings; other than that I didn't know any of them.

"Don't mention it, if you ever need some help or encounter some _issues_, please do come to me. I would be more than happy to help." He assured me before he gave a look over the class. With that he left, unfortunately an awkward and tense silence was left behind.

Why should it matter to me if a student likes me or not? Why would I take a harsh question so..personally? As a teacher, I should already know that some students will like me, other not so much. It was a part of the job, I was there to teach, not befriend all my students. This would be a bit different than I intended, however...I knew I would be able to do I just had to keep my head high.

Luckily the bell rang and things ended on a better note. As the kids flooded out of the room, all going home, I released a heavy sigh and smiled to myself. My first day as a teacher. Not so bad. Starting to gather all my belongings to leave myself, Tsunade's voice could be heard over the intercom.

_"Dominique Maggio. Come to the front office it's important."_


	2. Chapter 2

My talk with Tsunade was rather enjoyable, and not at all what I was expecting. Though she came off as quite brooding and intimidating, the woman meant well. She called me, briefly touching base about the small get together I had planned for tomorrow. I was also informed that the teacher in the classroom adjacent to mine wished to participate in the party and join classes for the day. would be joining me and my class. Great.

Something about that man was so...mysterious, even alluring. Perhaps it was the small rumors I heard about him having a fling with Principal Tsunade herself, or the one where he wore a mask to cover large unsightly scars across his lips and chin from a dog attack he experienced as a child. Some said that is where the scar on his eye also came from, but no one knew for sure that any of this mumbo jumbo was 100% correct. Honestly, it left me wanting to know more about the silver haired man, why it was he felt the need to cover his face, how he got the scar over his left eye. Hell一some students even claimed he has been one to flirt and smooth talk with other female teachers. So much about one man, all leading in different directions. I was determined to get to the bottom of all this.

Getting to school, I brought with me a dish of my homemade Italian food. The red sauce made from scratch, the tomatoes imported from Italy. The tangy flavour of the sauce and it's sweetness really popped in this pot, it came out superb (which was a surprise for such an impromptu choice to make it.)

I placed the large dish of hot italian food down on my desk and walked over to the closet of my classroom to pull out the large folded tables.

"Need any help?" the chilled and smooth voice of came out. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest causing his black tie to wrinkle. I looked back quickly, blushing from embarrassment as I probably appeared foolish to the man. A small five foot tall woman trying to handle large tables that were nearly twice her given size.

"I uh...no...it's fine. Thank you for your kind offer ." I said with a small nod before I turned back to the large table, ready to take it on. I tightly gripped the edges with my small hands and gave a small grunt as I started to take it out of the closet.

Looking behind me I squeaked as I back up into the silver haired man. He stood tall behind me and reached past me grabbing the table with one of his large hands, handling the furniture with ease. I may have shown more jealousy towards the act had I not felt so flustered by his sudden appearance.

"You're welcome Miss. Maggio." Kakashi said simply as he looked down to me who was standing directly in front of him, my body nearly brushing against his. I pushed my glasses up on the bridge of my nose and cleared my throat.

At that very moment, an early student seemed to peer in and gasped before hiding back against the outside wall of the classroom. "Oh my god- Kakashi sensei and Dominique sensei..." Ino muttered quietly to herself before she looked around, hoping no one saw her look in.

"Ew. Ino-pig. Why are you here early?" a pink haired girl asked as she held a large bowl of pickled plums. Walking out from around the corner.

Ino's ice blue orbs widened, nearly taking up her whole face. "SHHHHHH" she harshly shushed her cousin before waving the other closer. "Come here!" she hissed. Sakura blinked, completely oblivious, and looked back into the classroom, Dominique was placing her tin foil covered tray on the table, Kakashi placing his own large dish on there along side her's. The pink haired girl was unaware that Ino was wanting her to see the way Kakashi-sensei and I were standing together. Sakura raised a deep pink brow and leaned back, looking through the doorway.

With a lazy wave, Kakashi flashed a closed eyed smile to Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura. Glad to see you came early, would you mind giving us a hand with setting up?" he asked before he blinked. "Ino, you too." he said smiling once more. Realising she was probably spotted from the start, the Yamanaka felt rather embarrassed.

"I uh..yeah sensei! I'd love to help..heh..heh..uh…" the blonde said with a fake laugh as she turned around. Her large plate of creme caramel, or flan as some called it, was still sitting on the table in the teacher's lounge. She walked out into the opening of the doorway and rubbed the back of her neck. "Before I help, I need to go grab my dish though." Ino said before rushing off to grab her plate.

I looked back and noticed Sakura placing a large tupperware dish of food on the table. I was clueless to what on Earth it was the young girl brought in, perhaps it was good?

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei saw me...he must have known I saw them…" Ino whispered to herself as her fingers brushed over the cool doorknob of the teacher's lounge. She wanted so badly to share the gossip. The new teacher having a secret romance with the well-known and well-loved teacher, Kakashi Hatake. The fact almost every other woman with half a brain had been ogling the man for years was enough to know how well known he is.

"Okay...I don't know, I'll find a way to get word out." the blonde finally said, snickering to herself after the sudden gain of confidence to make her choice. She opened the door and rushed inside to grab her plate of creme caramel and scurrying back to the classroom. Walking in, Ino noticed that all the desks were pushed into a large circle.

"Hello Ino, nice of you to join us again." Kakashi greeted, though his tone and smile came off as innocent and friendly, the girl knew much better than that. Goosebumps prickled at her skin as she gently set her plate down.

"Oh you brought in creme caramel, Miss. Yamanaka?" I asked, able to smell it's sweet caramel scent amongst the other foods. Due to Sakura's dish being contained with a lid, I still couldn't tell what was inside the tupperware. Not even a trace of scent to help hint at what it could be.

An hour or so passed and the rest of the students filled in the room, the large table now covered in plates, dishes, and even pitchers of juice or soda. This was already turning out so nicely, I could barely wait for class to start. Of course last minute, the loud and rather enthusiastic Naruto came in, a large bowl of instant ramen covered by plastic wrap. The contents of the bowl sloshed around, a little even spilling over and out of the barrier meant to keep it in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto yelled panting. He placed his bowl down on the table and noticed everyone talking and having what seemed to be a stellar time.

The bell rang just as he was about to get to chatting with his friends making the boy grumble.

"Okay, could you all take a seat please?" I asked. All at once, many of the students scrambled to sit next to their friends, or at least close to them.

Of course, Sakura went to sit next to Sauske, Naruto wanting to sit next to the pink haired student, sadly, a pale male took the other seat next to Sakura.

"Sai!? What the hell! Move over!" Naruto loudly demanded.

Sai grinned and laugh. "Oh Naruto, there is still a seat here next to me." he said in a positive tone as he patted the chair next to him. Naruto sighed and slouched. "No thanks." he grumbled before he looked around. At that moment he realised, that was the only available seat.

"Naruto, take a seat. You're slowing us down." Kakashi said, his voice showing a hint of irritation. The blond quickly sat down, his blue stare widened before he sat quickly next to Sai.

"Now, thank you everyone for bringing in all this lovely food, I am sure many of you can't wait to try some of the dishes brought in." I started as I paced to and fro in front of the classroom. All eyes were locked on me, it was surprising how compliant and obedient the students were with also present; actually, it was quite odd.

"Before we start eating however, I think we should each introduce ourself and present to the rest of the class, the special item brought in." I said smiling.

Hushed chattering began as the students seemed to talk amongst themselves to see if they agreed or not.

"I'll go first!" Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"Go ahead, we're all ears." I assured her as I gave a nod, Kakashi was standing, leaning against my desk with his arms crossed.

"Well today, I brought in…" she paused and looked down before pulling a red tie out of her back pocket. It was neatly folded and looked rather old. "This is a gift given to me by one of my childhood friends...she helped me gain confidence and gave this to me." she spoke softly, the admiration of the object and memories evident in the soft yet sweet tone of her voice.

"Wow…" Ino muttered to herself, feeling a bit special that of all things to choose, Sakura chose the hair tie given to her years ago.

"That's lovely Sakura, who gave it to you?" I asked curiously.

The pink haired girl paused, her green gaze shifting to the gorgeous blonde seated next to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Ino Yamanaka gave this to me." she said proudly.

All the eyes in the classroom seemed to shift to Ino, giving her their undivided attention. Ino smiled and flipped her hair with the back of hand. "Ahhh it was nothing~" she said, a smile in her voice as she batted her eyelashes. "Oh brother…" The Nara next to her muttered.

Moving around the class, we got to Naruto finally.

"Naruto, how about you?" I asked as it appeared he was annoyed to be the last one to present.

"It's about time!" he groaned before he stood up proudly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become this school's next principal, believe it!" he yelled, this caused a few sighs to echo around the room, Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered his name under her breath. "Good god, Naruto…" she huffed.

I smiled widely and looked over the blond, his attitude and confidence was quite admirable. His drive to be the best of the best, to show others what it means to actually want something and show it.

"Naruto I think you should tone it do-" Kakashi began to speak. Hearing what he was about to say I cleared my throat and narrowed my golden eyes at him, staring daggers at the man.

"I think that's lovely Naruto. I admire your drive and energy." I said honestly, my expression and tone instantly softened as I spoke to Naruto. A few students shifted their gaze to me.

Finally, we all broke into the smorgasbord of food, a few people questioned some of the food brought in.

"Wow. these taste like shit." Sai muttered in a slightly disappointed tone as he looked to the pickled plum. "Who brought this garbage in?" he asked, clueless to how rude his words came off.

Overhearing, Sakura glared and growled at the pale boy. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

?!" She demanded angrily.

Sai paused. His face dropped. "It tastes like shit…?" he questioned, clueless to what it was about his..._lovely_ sentence that upset Sakura.

"Ugh. You're so rude! You know that? You obviously don't know what good food tastes like." she scolded a she went to go get some pickled plum for herself.

Meanwhile, Ino walked to the food table and noticed her dish was already empty. She smiled proudly. "Well would you look at that~ My dish has already been eaten" she said, a cocky tone to her voice. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and noticed someone brought in a giant bag of chips...Chouji.

It was rather humorous to the kids how they knew who brought in what, of course there were some, clueless to what came from who.

Near the end of the day, everyone grabbed their belongings and left as soon as the school bell sounded, through the day was quite exhilarating it was obvious they were all glad to be able to go home and just relax. I smiled watching them rush out like a pack of wild hogs. Surprisingly Naruto stopped and looked back to me and Kakashi.

"Goodbye Kakashi sensei, goodbye Dominique sensei! I had a great time today!" Naruto said with a grin before he rushed out the door to make sure he didn't miss his bus.

"He's different that one." I muttered.

"Definitely is, I had him as a student when he was younger too. He has always been this way, interesting really." Kakashi said, his arms folded behind his head as he stretched a bit. Paper plates and cups littered the room, an array of desks all shuffled about.

"Man, it looks like a hurricane hit this place." I giggled softly before he began to walk around and pick up the various cups and plates just laying around. I paused and blinked. "Kakashi?" I asked before I rushed in to start helping him. "You know you don't have to help me clean up, afteral I did have the idea to do this." I assured him with a grin. His answer was plain and simple as he leaned a bit closer to me.

"Not a chance." he muttered in a low and smooth voice, as if he were speaking to me in a flirty tone. My cheeks instantly began to burn with a blush before I went to work, realigning all the desks and moving the spare ones back into Kakashi's classroom.

By the time I returned, all the debris was in a large white trash bag, slouched against the side of my desk.

"Thank you so much for all your efforts, ." I said with a small bow of my head.

"It's not a problem, and call me Kakashi." he said simply.

"Alright...thank you Kakashi…"

I watched as he left, this man really was mystifying. He had my full attention, I needed to know more about him.


End file.
